Before the War
by saffiremoon21
Summary: A series of drabbles about Roy and Riza before the Ishbal Rebellion.
1. First Dance

Yeah, so thanks for this story go to az4ever, for wondering if Roy and Riza ever met before the war. The idea got so stuck in my head that I came up with this. It's kind of short and doesn't explain much, but if anyone wants it, I'd be more than happy to write a sequel.

**Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist. But it doesn't hurt to hope, does it?**

First Dance-

It's late on a warm summer night, the kind of night where the heat seems to caress your very soul. Although it's a lovely night, Riza Hawkeye's still not exactly sure why she's here. Here is a rather raucous party held by one of her fellow cadets.

She knows almost everyone there, but she wouldn't consider herself friends with any of them. She doesn't have any close friends at all, really. Riza is mulling over this rather depressing fact when she sees him. She knows who he is, of course. Everyone does. He's the infamous Roy Mustang, supposed to be one of the most powerful alchemists ever, despite the fact that he's only a couple of years older than she is.

In addition to being an alchemist, he's also extremely popular with the girls. He flirts with all of the ones who flock to him and they're only too happy to flirt right back. After a few minutes, though, he seems to lose interest in the girls and glances around the room as if he's looking for someone.

To her surprise, he stops and smiles when he sees her. A real smile, too, not just one of his annoying smirks. He makes his way over to her, and still smiling, asks,

"May I have this dance?"

It's impossible for her to refuse that smile.

This is like, attack of the fluff. But since I like fluff…Anyway, thanks again to az4ever for this idea, and thanks to everyone who reads my junk. Let me know what you think, and don't forget to send me your ideas for Anything Goes! (Just so you know, I'm going to put that in every fanfic I write!)


	2. Street Life

I got this idea from our Social Studies class (we were watching American Tail) and it made me start thinking about Mustang living on the streets. So this is what came out of me not paying any attention after I got this idea…

If anyone had been watching, they would have seen a twelve-year old boy with black hair and eyes climb out of the back window in the dead of night. He was of average height, with a slender build, and he was carrying a green backpack. The boy's name was Roy Mustang, and he was running away. But no one even noticed.

_I can take care of myself. I can fight and I'm strong. There must be something that I can do to get money. It's got to be better than living in that house with my parents. _Of course, he had no idea at all how he would survive, but he tended to think that he could do anything. He managed to survive for a couple of weeks by doing odd jobs for people who didn't really care how old he was, only that he could run and could be trusted not to run off with anything valuable. He found an abandoned shed in the back of a field and turned it into his home. If he couldn't find any work, then he stole food. In those weeks, he learned a lot about being a thief and lying to people. It was rather depressing, if not really surprising, that his parents had done nothing to try and find him. He was sure that he would have heard something if they had.

Life wasn't too bad. He usually managed to get enough food and he always had a place to sleep. That changed one day when he found a gang of five teenagers, all about five or six years older than he was in his home.

"Do you know what you're doing, little kid? This is our space. Get out before you get hurt."

Roy had never been one to really think before he did anything. So he did the first thing that he could think of. He hit the tallest one. In a few seconds, they were on top of him, beating him mercilessly. He fought lke a wildcat, but he was outnumbered and outsized. His vision was going fuzzy when the sound of gunshots made the teenagers scatter. A girl maybe two years younger than him poked a rifle into the shed.

"Don't shoot…" There was blood everywhere, his blood, and at the sight of him, the girl almost screamed. She was a little shorter than him, with blonde hair and brown eyes. That was all he had time to notice before he blacked out.

It turned out that the girl, whose name was Riza Hawkeye, had been hunting when she heard the screams and decided to see what was going on. She carried him back to her house, where her mom, after getting over her initial fright, cleaned him up and treated his wounds. Riza offered to let him stay, but Roy would never think about letting himself beome a burden to anyone, especially such nice people. He snuck out the following morning.

He went back to his parents afterwards, who didn't seem to notice how badly he was hurt or that he'd been gone for almost a month. He managed to live through the next few months somehow, and joined the military as an alchemist recruit.

Riza wondered later what the boy's name was. He hadn't been in any shape to talk when she'd found him, and she'd never heard from him since. It was an amazing shock to realize, years later, that the famous Flame Alchemist, and her boss, was the same man she'd rescued.

Yeah, this is pointless. But it was too tempting. And as for why Roy isn't at school? I have no idea. Does anyone know where he first learned how to do fire alchemy? Cause I would really like to know. Thanks to everyone who's reading this!


	3. Fire Inside

Woops, I'd almost completely forgotten to update this fic ever. Well, it's not really a fic so much as drabbles, but, still….anyway, this probably won't be updated regularly, like Random Royai, it just depends on when the drabble bunnies decide to bite. Yeah, uhm, anyway, thanks to all the reviewers, and I hope you like this one. It's about Riza. A 16-year old Riza.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the show, I don't own the characters.

She rarely got in trouble. Except when she was near some of the older boys, who were stupid enough to try and hit on her. Usually, she'd ignore them, but the really persistent ones she took care to make sure they would never dare to get within ten feet of her again.

It wasn't fair, they said, that a girl could fight so well. Especially such a pretty one. Roy thought it funny; a lot of the guys thought they were all that, and deserved to be taken down a notch or two. It was strange, though. She didn't speak that much, and when she did, it was in that quiet tone she always used.

But if you looked in her eyes, you could see the fire in there. It was that fire that intrigued him, and made him want to learn more about her.

Yeah, I know it's short. I don't know what to add. So it's just going to end here. Review, and let me know how terrible it is.


End file.
